Gintama the Manga Battle
by xNaraku No Hanax21
Summary: It's not what the title sounds like. It all started with a manga and ended up in one of the most AWESOMEST, EPIC, BATTLES OF THE CENTURIES! The Gintama cast decide to make their own manga, and Gintoki's won't be much of a surprise. OR WILL IT! SEE THE GINTAMA CASTS' OWN IDEAS OF THE PERFECT MANGA! FIND OUT AND REVIEW!


**Ayane-san:**Hi everyone ^_^

**Saaya:**Hi guiz.

**Ayane-san:** First off, we want to deeply apologize to all of you fellow readers for our long hiatus. A lot of stuff has happened to us during the time and it's become slightly difficult to update our stories due to the overload of school work we now get T^T. However, we will still try our best to continue our stories whenever possible, but don't expect any early updates to anything. We will occasionally update, but who knows when that will ever be. So as of now, me and Saaya will be on a sort of on and off status with out stories. But not to worry! We'll try and be back on our feet with our work and continue our stories as soon as we can for you guys! So as an apology, here's a new Gintama fanfic we started on and hopefully we will be able to continue with this one too.

**Saaya:** If we die (from the end of the world or our work) make sure you pass our stories on.

**Saaya:**Thanks.

**Okita:**- points a bazooka - You better help move the story on.

**Ayane-san:**- puts hands in the air- H-Hai...Th-Then, let the story begin~

**Okita:** These authoresses don't own Gintama and never will for as long as they live.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Manga started it  
**

It was another ordinary day at the not-so-ordinary Yorozuya. As always, our hero, Sakata Gintoki, was reading the Weekly Shonen JUMP magazine, Kagura was eating her sukonbu on the couch with Sadaharu sleeping next to it and Shinpachi complaining on how both of them are lazy and how they haven't received a singe customer yet.

"OI! GIN-SAN, ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Shinpachi burst. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO PAY THE RENT WITHOUT MONEY AND HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET MONEY WITHOUT ANY CUSTOMERS?! LOOK AT OUR EARNING'S, WE BARELY HAVE ENOUGH TO EVEN FEED OURSELVES! OOIII LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING TO YOU!" he shouted at Gintoki who was still reading the magazine like he didn't have a care in the world, while picking his nose.

"Shut up, you're so noisy today Shinpachi," Gintoki exclaimed. "I told you my policy, I don't chase after the customers nor do I plan on advertising. Now go make us lunch or do whatever megane characters do." Gin-san said, shooing him away like a pesky fly.

"Yeah, Shinpachi," Kagura said with her mouth stuffed with sukonbu. "Go do what useless megane characters do," She repeated

"Oi, just who the hell are you calling a useless megane character?! And when the hell did I ever become the megane character in the first place?!" Shinpachi growled in anger. "Besides…WE DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD TO FEED OURSELVES, LOOK, WE DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY RICE!" He took the empty rice cooker out showing it as if the main proof of a crime scene.

"Go buy some then, "Gintoki said as he managed to pick a booger out and continued reading.

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME AT ALL, GIN-SAN?! " Shinpachi yelled.

As Shinpachi kept rambling on and on about money and food and Kagura was just irritating him more, Gintoki was engrossed in his JUMP manga. He read each of the shaped speech bubbles and looked at the detailed pictures that came with it. The huge fight scenes, the exploding pictures and the action-packed story somehow clicked something within him.

"_Ah~ Manga is so interesting,_" Gin-san thought. "_The cool pictures, the exploding words and fight scenes, this is a real man's manga,_" He shook his head. "_Doing this stuff makes you famous too. Ah~ I wanna try and write a manga, wait, you know what? Why not do it then? I can earn money, stay home, have food, and do something that I like! Yes, THAT'S IT!_" Gin-san thought as he got up from his lying position. Once he stood up, Shinpachi and Kagura went silent and Sadaharu woke up from his nap.

Gintoki walked a few paces then turned around to face his employees and declared with a proud grin on his face, "I'm going to be a mangaka!"

Shinpachi and Kagura stood there looking at him like he had lost his mind and such. Shinpachi started, "Uh…Gin-san, so you really think you have what it takes to become a mangaka? Yes I know you read JUMP like 24/7, but seriously?"

"Well, you know, I thought of following that saying of doing something that you like for a career and I like JUMP so I was thinking of becoming something that I like, " Gin-san said bluntly while scratching the back of his head.

"You don't seem too serious about this," Shinpachi said with a sweat drop.

"I'm totally serious about this, "Gintoki said, still sounding as if he just got out of bed.

"You're not that all convincing you know…"

"Anyway, I'm going to be out for a little while," Gin-san said as he walked to the front door and left.

"Oi, wait Gin-san!" Shinpachi called, but Gintoki was already out the door. "That

guy…" Shinpachi sighed.

"You know Gin-chan, Shinpachi," Kagura said still eating her sukonbu. "Once Gin-chan decides to do something, he thinks he can do it sometimes, but he really can't," she said.

Shinpachi looked at her with a sweat drop. "And since when have you started saying things that make sense?"

A few hours later, Gintoki had come home with a huge box in his arms and was carrying it to his room. Shinpachi was asking where he had been, but Gin-san just kept on walking until he reached his room and closed the door behind him. After a few minutes, both Kagura and Shinpachi heard a banging and crashing noises in Gintoki's room and were staring at the door to his room in question

"What the hell is that guy up to?" Shinpachi mumbled himself.

Few moments later, in Gintoki's room, he was finally finished. He somehow managed, with the help of his amateur carpenter skills, to build a fine, stable desk to draw his manga on. He took out all of the supplies from the box which included 6 packs of paper, a couple of dipped-in-ink pens, screen tone and much more.

"Yosh," Gintoki exclaimed as he sat down in front of his desk and picked up a pencil and took a piece of loose leaf paper. "LET'S GO!" He said as he put the pencil down on the paper with an enthusiastic face like in Bakaman. (NOTE: To avoid being charged with copyright and such, the anime titles that will be seen in this fanfic will be censored ((expect one)))But after a few minutes later, Gin-san sat their frozen in the same position, no idea of any story coming to his mind what so ever.

"Th-This is a lot harder then I thought. They make it seem so easy and cool in Bakaman…" He said to himself with a twitching eye. "W-Well maybe sketching out the characters will be a better start for me," Gintoki said.

He took a piece of drawing paper and tried thinking up a character to draw. In a few minutes, Gin-san still had no idea what to draw that he started trying to balance his pencil on the bridge between his nose and mouth. That's when he realized what he was doing.

"_Wait! I'm supposed to be drawing manga!_" He thought as he took his pencil into his hand again. "_I have to try and concentrate on this. But what am I suppose to draw?! Oh! Then I'll start with the title and the main character,_" Gintoki started sketching out the character. "_OOHH! This is getting good! Just a little bit over here and, OH, add this to it…_" He thought as he continued to draw.

Later, Gintoki burst out of his room with all his pride and glory. Shinpachi and Kagura stared up from their game of cards when they heard him finally come out of his room, Gintoki walked towards them and then stood proudly in front of them.

"I'VE DONE IT!" He announced.

Shinpachi just stood staring vaguely, "Done what, getting a decent job offering?"

"NO, you baka," Gintoki said. "I'VE COMPLETED MY MANGA!"

"YOU DID?!" Shinpachi shouted, droping his cards. "Well, come on, let's see it, Gin-san!" He said.

"You actually did it, Gin-chan?!" Kagura asked. "Let me see!"

Gintoki held up a piece of paper to them. "Go ahead and bask in the glory of my greatest creation!"

Shinpachi looked around Gintoki, but saw nothing but the piece of paper "Where's the manga?" he asked.

"Right here," Gintoki said, waving the paper at them. "I only did the title and drew one of the characters for it,' he said.

Shinpachi stared in shock. "THEN DON'T SAY YOU COMPLETED IT IF YOU ONLY MANAGE TO DO THE TITLE PAGE AND DREW ONLY ONE CHARCTER!" he yelled. He took the piece of paper from Gintoki's hand, "Well at least you managed to draw something…" Shinpachi said as he looked at the paper along with Kagura.

Both of their faces then suddenly turned into a stunned and shock expression. On the piece of paper was the title and character, but there was one tiny problem. That was the character's appearance. The character Gintoki drew had short orange hair, a strange and familiar mark coming down the character's right eye, wore an orange uniform with a blue sash as a belt, had a straw hat and had a giant sword with a bandage covering the hilt that looked very familiar. The title had said, " ". No, this wasn't a manga drawing. THIS WAS PLAIN COPYRIGHT AND PLAGERISM!

Gintoki stood there with a proud smile and his head high. "So how is it? So shocked and amazed that there are no words to describe it?"

"Yes…Gin-san," Shinpachi said, his shocked face still in place. "I'm so shocked and amazed…" he said as Gintoki nodded his head. "THAT AN IDIOT LIKE YOU DOESN'T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ORIGINALITY AND PLAGERISM!" Shinpachi screamed. "THIS IS ALL BASICALLY A PARODY OF SOME OF THE MANGA IN JUMP!I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, GIN-SAN!" he shouted with a vein on his head.

"Che, you're just jealous because I can actually do something this time without giving up," Gin-san said as he turned his head away.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!YOU HAVE TO REDO THIS GIN-SAN!THIS IS PLAIN PLAGERISM WRITTEN ALL OVER IT!" Shinpachi scolded.

"YEAH, GIN-CHAN!" Kagura yelled. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS, YOU'RE JUST COPYING OTHER PEOPLE'S DRAWINGS!"

"FINE, THEN!" Gintoki shouted, tired of all the criticism towards his masterpiece. "I'LL REDO IT. I'LL SHOW YOU THAT MY WORK IS COMPLETELY ORIGINAL!" He stormed off back into his room and slammed the door behind him and started rewriting his story.

"That guy really is an idiot,' Shinpachi mumbled.

A few moments later, Gintoki came out with another piece of paper in his hand and pieces of screen tone on his hair and clothes. Judging from how it looked, Gintoki only took the time to only do the title page again. He stood in front of Kagura and Shinpachi once more and held up the piece of paper.

"THERE," Gintoki said. "Happy now?" he asked as Shinpachi looked at the drawing and title again. His face then turns into another shocked to death look.

Once again, this face was not of amazement towards how original it was, oh no, it was an amazement of how much of an idiot Gintoki is. His character this time had black hair with 3 white stripes, was wearing a shinigami uniform, was holding a very familiar looking red and black scythe with an eye and was wearing a ninja headband. The title this time was, "Blearuto Eater". Seriously, how stupider could this guy get?

"Gin-san," Shinpachi stared blankly at the drawing.

"Yeah," Gintoki said while picking his nose.

Shinpachi bluntly stated, "Redo this again,"

And Gintoki's immediate reply, "No,"

Shinpachi stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "THIS IS STILL PLAGERISM!GIN-SAN WHEN I MEANT REDO IT, I DIDN'T MEAN TRY MIXING A FEW OTHER MANGAS ALONG WITH IT! WHO TOLD YOU TO ADD SWEET EATER, KARUTO, -MAN AND ALL THOSE OTHER MANGAS?!" Shinpachi roared.

"SHUT UP!I'M NOT DOING IT AGAIN!" Gintoki shouted. "JUST ADMIT IT, SHINPACHI!YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF MY ARTOWROK AND YOU KNOW IT! SO STOP MAKING IT LOOK LIKE I'M PLAGERIZNG OFF OF ALL THE MANGA OFF OF JUMP!" He roared.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE!AND HOW THE HELL SAID THAT I WAS JEALOUS OF YOUR ARTWORK?!I DON'T PLAGERIZE OFF OF OTHERS, I CAN DRAW A BETTER MANGA THAN YOUR CLUMPED UP JUMP MANGA RIP OFFS ANY DAY, GIN-SAN!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Is that a challenge?" Gintoki glared as the room suddenly changed to a dark, stormy open field with the wind blowing as if a great war was about to begin.

Shinpachi glared back with equal force. "I guess it is,"

"Fine then," Gintoki declared. "You do an _original_ shoujo manga and I do a _original_ shonen manga. Let's see who'll the better artist and have the most original manga," He said.

Shinpachi and Gintoki shook hands on the deal. "You're on," Gintoki then stomped back into his room to start on his manga. But after a while, Shinpachi had realized something. "OI!WHY AM I STUCK MAKING A SHOUJO MANGA?!" He shouted.

"I WANNA JOIN IN TOO!" Kagura shouted and automatically, she became part of the competition as well.

So after a few moments of preparation, the tournament begun! Shinpachi was in the Yorozuya's living room and was thinking of a story to write about.

"Damn," Shinpachi scratched his head. "I didn't think it was this hard to come up with a story," he said to himself. Suddenly, Shinpachi heard a knock on the door and stood up to go answer it. "I'm coming already, gees" When he opened the door, the person who appeared was his sister, Otae, with her usual smile.

"A-Anewe!" Shinpachi said.

"Ohayo, Shin-chan," she said as she walked inside towards the living room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as he closed the door.

"I came to drop off your lunch, Shin-chan," she said as she set the bento box down and opened it to reveal a burnt, shriveled up thing that was originally an egg. "You forgot it when you left home," she smiled.

"O-Oh…t-thanks," Shinpachi said with a sweat drop. "_I actually meant to leave it at home in the first place…_" he thought. Otae then spotted a piece of paper and some pens and some drawing materials.

"Oh, are you drawing a manga, Shin-chan?" Otae asked and then patted her little brothers shoulder smiling. "You've finnaly found your call of being a true megane character, haven't you?" she said with a thumb up.

"No, I'm just doing this for a competition," Shinpachi said with a sweat drop.

"Oh?" Otae said. "How about I help with the drawings then?" she smiled, but Shinpachi froze in place.

"W-Well…" Shinpachin quivered. "_THIS IS BAD!IF SHE DOES THE ILLUSTRATIONS, IT'LL TURN ALL MANLY LOOKING KNOWING HER!BUT IF I REFUSE, SHE'LL ASK FOR A REASON AND I'LL BE A DEAD MAN!_" Shinpachi thought inwardly. "S-Sure, try drawing one so I can see your wonderful artwork, A-Anewe," Shinpachi said as he trembled in fear.

Otae went towards the coffee table in which all the supplies and paper were at. She sat down and picked up a led pencil and placed a new sheet of paper. Shinpachi was standing next to her in fear of what she might draw with her manly mind. The, Otae started sketching. Oh no, she wasn't just ordinarily sketching, she was drawing at a lighting fast speed. Shinpachi gaped as his eldest sister drew with unimaginable speed on the paper. Otae stopped for a moment and picked up a G pen, dipped it in ink and started drawing at super sonic speed again. Shinpachi couldn't bear to see the results that he closed his eyes shut with his hands over his eyes for extra protection from the predicted sight. A few minutes later, Shinpachi heard her put down the pen.

"So how is it?" Otae asked as Shinpachi slowly opened his eyes and lower hands. What he saw shocked him to the core.

There on the once used to be, blank piece of paper…was a incredibly shoujo-styled illustration of a girl in a uniform and a tiny fairy next to her. Shinpachi's jaw dropped down to the floor as he stared with complete shock and surprise. Otae was still there smiling her casual smile. Shinpachi slowly turned his head towards Otae.

"I-It's incredible," Shinpachi uttered out from his complete brain melt down.

"So does that mean I can help you out?" She asked.

"D-Definitely…" He said as his eyes twitched. . "_A-Anewe…In my eyes, you become more and more inhuman to me each and everyday…You have to be inhuman to draw something as super shoujo like with your yakuza personality…_" Shinpachi thought. And so, Otae had joined team Shinpachi in his shoujo manga project

On Gintoki's side, he has been trying to think up an "original" work of his own. He was playing around with his G Pen while thinking up a good manga.

"_What am I suppose to write?_" He thought. "_Usually, whatever Shinpachi says always comes true, so I've got to try and make something else, BUT WHAT? It's not like I can come up with something about someone else's life,_" thought Gintoki. Suddenly, an idea let in his head as he sat up and his pen fell on the table. "_THAT'S IT!IF I CAN'T MAKE A MANGA ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE'S LIFE, THAN I CAN MAKE ONE ABOUT MY LIFE!PERFECT!_" With that, Gintoki picked up a pencil and started writing out his newly made manga about his daily life.

A few moments later, there was a loud knock at the front door that almost made Gintoki jump. "_Didn't I already tell off those advertisers? Who the hell is coming here at this time of day? Oh wait, a customer would…_" Gintoki thought. "OI, SHINPACHI GO GET THE DOOR!" He yelled from his room as he continued on with his manga.

Shinpachi jumped as he heard Gintoki's yell and became annoyed. "Why can't that guy just get up off his seat and get it?" He mumbled to himself as he stood up and walked towards the door. When he got to the front door and opened it, what appeared before him were Katsura and Elizabeth looking like they just went hiking up a mountain. "Ah, Katsura-san," Shinpachi started. "What're you doing here?"

"Ah, Shinpachi-kun, is Gintoki in?" Katsura asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Yes, but he's kind of a bit busy at the moment," replied Shinpachi.

"I see. May we come in then?" Katsura asked, looking like he was in a hurry.

"It's an emergency," Elizabeth's sign said.

"Ugh, sure, I guess…"Shinpachi stepped to the side to let Katsura in until he heard a very familiar scream.

"KAAAAAAAATSSSSUUUURAAAAA!" A voice shouted as a huge explosion sound came along with it. Katsura and Elizabeth hurried into the building as Shinpachi looked outside to find out the cause of the ruckus. But sadly, the only thing he saw was a missile heading right towards him.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shinpachi slammed the door behind him and ran, but the missile managed to blow up the door and the explosion cause Shinpachi to fall forward. From the huge puff of smoke, Shinpachi saw three shadowy figures, but quickly identified them. Standing on the pile of destroyed concrete were Hijikata Toshiro, Isao Kondo and Okita Sougo with a large bazooka resting on his shoulder. Hijikata slid down the pile and walked in to the living room with his katana in hand.

"It's over, Katsura," Hijikata glared. "It's time to end this little game of cat and mouse," he said.

Katsura shrugged at him, "Heh, don't think I'm going to turn myself in that easily,"

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way," said Hijikata as he lit a cigarette and gave the signal to Sougo. He readied his bazooka for another fire at Katsura…is what Hijikata thought. But unbeknownst to him, Sougo was actually aiming towards Hijikata from behind.

Okita thought, '_Die…Hijikata-san…'_ with a glint in his eye. Suddenly, Shinpachi stepped in and stopped the predicted destruction to come.

"OI, OI!IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO ALL OF THIS, DO IT OUTSIDE! YOU ALREADY OBLITERATED THE DOOR, THERE'S NO NEED FOR THE WHOLE HOUSE TO BE DESTORYED!" Shinpachi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I whole-heartedly agree with you, Shinpachi-kun, there is no need for more destruction in Edo as it is,' Katsura said as he placed his hands on both of Shinpachi's shoulders.

"And whose fault do you think it is?" Shinpachi mumbled, but Katsura completely ignored the words and continued on.

"Instead of this horrid violence, I believe we should settle this game with a friendly competition," Katsura suggested. "If you win, I shall turn myself in to the Shinsengumi quietly, but if I were happen to win, then I may be released this time around. So, how about it?" he said.

"Hmm…what do you think, Kondo-san?" Hijikata asked, turning towards their captain, only to find an outline of him in his place. He heared Kondo-san's voice coming from his right and saw that he was flirting with Otae.

"Ah, Otae-san! What a coincidence meeting you here! No…IT MUST BE FATE THAT BROUGHT US TOGETHER!" Kondo-san exclaimed dramatically and he lunged forward to try and embrace her. "OTAE-SAAAAANN!" He yelled.

"OI! KONDO-SAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Hijikata yelled.

Otae then caught his face with her bare hands still smiling, "Oh my, there's a horribly ugly gorilla trying to attack me. Looks like it needs to be tamed and taught some proper etiquette," A glint appeared in her eyes as Otae started beating the living hell out of Kondo-san while screaming in her yakuza woman voice. "TAKE THIS YOU FUCKING UGLY GORILLA!" she yelled as she pounded Kondo-san to oblivion.

"GYAAAAA!" Kondo-san screamed in pain.

"Ah, he's getting beaten up," Okita commented as he watched Kondo-san having his life beaten out of him.

"Okita-san…" Shinpachi mumbled with a sweat drop.

Hijikata-san sighed and looked back at Katsura who had made himself a cup of tea out of nowhere and Elizabeth was standing next to him with a sign saying, 'We made ourselves some tea'. Katsura said, "Fine then, we'll accept the challenge,"

"Now that it is settled, Shinpachi-kun, you may do the honors of picking the competition," Katsura said as he turned towards Shinpachi.

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN DECIDED THE COMPETITION YET?!" Hijikata shouted.

"AND WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?!" Shinpachi also shouted.

"Come now, I can't be the one to come up with all the ideas and because you are a megane character, Shinpachi-kun. Megane character's always come up with the good ideas," Katsura retorted. "Now what'll it be, Shinpachi-kun?"

"LIKE I SAID, WHEN THE HELL WAS I LABELED AS A MEGANE CHARACTER?!" Shinpachi yelled. He sighed and started thinking, since there was no way he was going to get out of this. Then an idea popped into his head, "Hey, how about you guys join our competition?" he suggested.

"You're holding a competition?" Katsura asked while sipping his tea.

"Yes, you see…" Shinpachi started explaining how Gintoki cmae up with the crazy idea to try and draw his own manga and how it all led to him, Kaugra and Gintoki to hold a manga drawing contest to see who could draw a better manga.

"Oh, I see then, we shall join your tournament as well, Shinpachi- kun!" Katsura said as he stood up.

Elizabeth held

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," Hijikata said. "This could give me a chance to show off my awesome drawing skills too," he said.

"I'll do it, but I'll work on my own manga," Okita stated bluntely.

"I AS WELL!" Kondo-san exclaimed as he manage to get away from Otae's wrath.

"Then it's settled," Katsura said as he turned to Elizabeth. "Come, Elizabeth, let's gather supplies so we can show off our manga drawing skills!" Katsura said as Elizabeth took out a sign saying, 'Sure, might actually be fun'.

"Us as well!" Kondo said with a number of bruises on his face as he, Hijikata, and Okita went off to get supplies and with that, Katsura Kotaro, Elizabeth and the Shinsengumi joined the competition.

"WAIT WHAT ABOUT THE DOORWAY?!" Shinpachi shouted.

Meanwhile, in Kagura's room, she was still thinking of what her story it should be about. She had a piece of sukonbu hanging from her mouth and she tapped her pencil on her paper unconsciously. '_Hmm…I want it to be about food…but I want it to have fighting too…hmm…_' she thought. Kagura kept thinking as she tossed and turned around her room. Suddenly, she came up with an idea and started sketching it out. '_THIS IS IT!_' she thought as she held up the piece of paper. Kagura drew out the cover and title of the story she had thought up.

"This'll really show Gin-chan and Shinpachi how great I am! This story is gonna be epic, yaro!" Kagura said to herself.

Suddenly, Kagura herd a crashing sound from the window and slid the door to her room open. "OI, WE'RE OUT OF SERVICE! GO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO CALL YOUR MOTHER!" Kagura yelled as she was told to by Gintoki if any person barges into the store through the window. After the debris cleared, it the figure that appeaered was that of Sa-chan, aka, Sarutobi Ayame.

"Oh, Kagura-san!" Sa-chan said. "Have you seen Gintoki anywhere, I'm just here to give him some of my hand made bentos for lunch," Sa-chan said to the wall.

"Oi, I'm over here," Kagura said. "And Gin-chan is busy, he's trying to make a manga for a competition we're having,"

"Competition?" Sa-chan questioned.

"Yeah, you just gotta draw your own manga and whoever's manga is best, wins and gets a reward," She said, lying about the reward part of course.

"What kind of reward?" Sa-chan asked.

"Anything you want," Kagura lied as she put her pencil between her nose and upper lip, trying to balance it as a distraction.

"Anything?"

"Yup"

"So I can even ask Gin-san to…to…" Sa-chan's mind started to wander off into her dirty minded little world and her imaginations went wild. This was what was playing in Sa-chan's mind, "_Ah, Gin-san~! More, hurt me more!_" (Note: Due to the fact Sa-chan's imaginations run wild and naked in her mind and we don't want this fanfic to be rated M, we'll let you readers imagine the masochistic thought running through Sa-chan's mind.)

Suddenly, Sa-chan declared with a nosebleed, "I SHALL PARTICIPATE AS WELL!KAGURA-SAN, PLEASE TAKE THIS, I'M GOING TO GO FETCH MY SUPPLIES AND WIN THAT REWARD!" And so, Sa-chan had become another participant in the competition and she took off with her ninja speed to buy her manga supplies.

"OOIII, YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING!" Kagura called with her mouth full as she ate the bento.

Soon after, Otose, Catherine and Hasegawa became participants in the competition for these reasons. Otose went to collect the rent from Gintoki once again, saw Sa-chan, heard about the reward and joined forces with Catherine to make their own manga. Hasegawa wanted the help of the Yorozuya and after hearing about the reward from Kagura, he participated as well, thinking the reward would be money or a free lunch to the most. Now let us go to the Shinsengumi's Headquarters and see what they're doing for their manga.

Hijikata was in his office with a bunch of JUMP magezine's around him and a blank pice of paper in front of him. He had been reading many of the manga's published in JUMP and was tapping his finger on the white sheet of paper and a cigarette in his mouth, thinking of an idea for his creation.

"_I really wanna do adventure, but what am I suppose to write about,_" He thought. "_I could always rip off of some other manga, but that'll be a disgrace and shame to the Shinsengumi. I want a hero who's amazing, can do anything, is cool looking and someone I can agree to drawing out the design,_" Hijikata looked around his office to try and find the least bit of inspiration around the dull looking office.

That is when I bright glowing light (No not really) caught his attention, it was glowing and had a tiny sparkle to it as his eyes grew wide and an idea struck Hijikata in the head like those close, incoming bazookas Sougo always shot at him. Sitting there on a table stand in his office was one of the many bottles of mayonnaise that Hijikata was obsessed with eating. It was sparkling and glowing in a god like radiance right in front of him, even though that was just his hallucination.

Hijikata thought at that very moment, "_THAT'S IT! THAT IS WHAT I WAS SEARCHING FOR ALL ALONG!_" He quickly sat back down in his office chair, picked up his pencil and started drawing like mad with a smirk upon his face. "_YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BEAT THIS KATSURA, JUST YOU WAIT!_"

Meanwhile, in Kondou-san's office, he had already thought out his manga and had been sketching out many of the the characters and such. "_I'm positive that Otae-san will see through this as I convey my feelings to her through this manga!_" He had been writing a romance manga based off of his romanticist fantasy's between Otae and himself. It was a 'happy couple and their obstacles and journey through love' type of story. As for Sougo, in his office, an ominous and dangerous aura was filling the room as Sougo drew furiously on each sheet of paper. He had been trying to draw a horror manga and he found his inspiration through the many tortures he had Hijikata go through before. At that moment, the repeating phrase kept his mind occupied was, "_**DIE HIJIKATA, DIE HIJIKATA, DIE HIJIKATA, DIE HIJIKATA, DIE HIJIKATA…**_**"**

At that time, in one of Katsura's many secret hideouts, he had been having trouble , like many of the others, in coming up with an idea for his manga.

The title of Kagura's manga , "Maguro-chan's Great Journey to the West of the Cooking World Filled with Heart-Breaking Moments, Tear-Jerking Scenes and Epicness!". In the story, it's an epic food battle about two siblings who're raised by a cruel, tragic royal family who does nothing but abuse them. So one day, one of the siblings, the daughter, Maguro, ran away with her brother, Taguro. When they finally escaped, Maguro realized that she forgot her precious food of gold she wanted to show off to the world which was not edible at all! However, Maguro was determined to get that food of gold back, but Taguro protested, "No, Magu-chan, you can't! What if they catch you?" Maguro was in despair and mumbled, "But I need it! So I can become a famous celebrity in the world!" Taguro was stunned, so he declared proudly, "Ok, if you become the world's best chef and recreate that food of gold you speak of, then I will allow your dreams." Maguro nodded and then both of them went their own ways. Many years later, Maguro had been working hard to make her way to the top of the cooking world. One day, Maguro saw posters advertising for a major cooking tournament, so as a person who wants to become a cooking master, she went off to the tournament. After many hard cooking battles and many powerful opponents, Maguro-chan made it to the finals. However, this was due to her extremely horrible cooking. Many judges were sent to the hospital due to her cooking and the rest were so scared that they advanced her to the next round each time out of pure fear. Now, she had to face her last opponent, and through rumors, a dangerous one. She had heard her last opponent would be powerful chief on the planet. As her opponent slowly rose from the escalated floor, she became in total shock as she saw who she must battle. Before Maguro-chan, was none other than…HER OWN BROTHER, TAGURO! "Magu-chan, I told you...if you become the world's best chef, I will acknowledge your dreams..." He said. "Now, you must overcome me...in order for your dream to come true." However, Maguro didn't feel happy or anything after seeing her brother. She felt betrayed. Hurt. Why…Why? ...Why would her own brother do such a thing to her…her only living relative…? She gritted her teeth. She won't forgive him. She'll definitely not forgive him. Never, never, never, never, never... NEVER will she forgive him. "Fine,"

She mumbled darkly, "Fine…" She began to gather her cooking equipment and glared fiercely at him. Taguro smirked and gathered his equipment as well. So they both began to cook! Or so I thought…they didn't cook. They began to throw food at each other! They threw many of things that I will not name. Both of them dodged everything with speed. The audience as well as the judges were terrified and began to quickly evacuate the stadium. Eventually, they both ran out of ingredients to throw. So, Magruo grabbed a pan while Taguro grabbed a spatula and both of them went S*per S**yan! They went Str**t F**hter, Dr*gon B*ll Z, Bl**ch and N**uto on each other, until the sun had set.

"OI! KAGURA, YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN GIN-SAN, COPYRI-"Shinpachi yelled, but was sent flying when Kaguro picked him up with her two fingers shoved up his nose and threw him across to the wall.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BAKA MEGANE, AND LET HER FINISH!" Kagura yelled. "Continue,"

Th-Thank you…Ahem…As I was saying…

Both siblings were extremely tired and it had begun to rain. Maguro-chan was on her knees in despair, while Taguro stared down at her as the rain poured "Nii-chan…" She sobs, "Why…?" "Magu-chan…" Taguro began. This scene was too similar to the American Revolutionary War, but it is surely a coincidence because of such drama between the two siblings. "I…after we separated…I trained in a dojo I found all the way in India…" He said. "I…I wanted to reunite with you as soon as possible, Magu-chan, but then, after hearing your dream…I-I thought I couldn't face you after seeing your face everywhere on TV...So…I-I quit the dojo and then went to an island to learn cooking so I can meet you again…I thought it was the best way…" Maguro-chan looked up at him with tears blending in with the rain. Her brother was thinking about her the entire…time…? "Nii-chan…I-I always wanted to meet you too!" She said. "After I found the food of gold, I almost got caught by our parents, but I managed to escape!" Maguro said. "When I went back to where you last were, I found your footprints, but I eventually lost track and I got lost...until..." She smiled in the rain. "I...I saw a man called...Allen Swimmer. (NOTE: THIS NAME HAS NO RELATION WHATSOEVER TO THE ACTUAL ALLEN WALKER AND IS NOT AN INTENDED PUN OF HIS NAME...maybe…) He knew almost every single food in the world…and tasted almost everything. So I went on a journey with him, tasting food and recreating dishes we've never seen before…b-but he eventually died because of his eye…but that didn't discourage me," She said. "With the food of gold in my hands, I found courage to find you again, Nii-chan! (OK yeah, we based this part off of Kitchen Princess) With the food of gold, I tried to find you, while battling in cooking tournaments to the day I could be the most famous chef and become a famous celebrity model to be recognized by you, Nii-chan…" She said as she stood up with tear stained eyes. "…Nii-chan…" She ran over to Taguro and hugged him. Oh, it was such a sweet sibling hug. Maguro and Taguro cried on each other's shoulders as the rain continued to pour. "But Nii-chan, I didn't expect you to be in my final competition…" "I told you, you must overcome this obstacle, no matter whom or what it was, whether it was me or not…" "Nii-chan…" Maguro continued to cry in her brother's shoulder. Oh, how she loved her brother so much. "Nii-chan, even so…" Maguro-chan's face suddenly twisted into one of those H #$rashi face's as she stabbed her brother with an unnaturally sharp leek which was supposed to have disintegrated during their Str**t F**hter battle. Taguro started coughing up blood as his eyes screamed in agony, looking at Maguro in confusion. "Magu…chan…w…hy…" he coughed out. "Because…Nii-chan, you're a better cook than me." She said simply. "As long as there's a better cook out there, I will never become the world's most famous celebrity…that's why…Nii-chan…" She said. "…you must die." And so Maguro-chan began to maniaclly stab her brother repeatedly with that unnaturally sharpened leek, until nothing was left but a pile of organs and a pool of blood. "Oh, Nii-chan…" Maguro scoops up some of his organs in her hand and grin at it. "Nii-chan…Nii-chan…Nii-chan….Nii-chan…Nii-chan…" She chanted. "Nii-chan, Nii-chan, Nii-chan, Nii-chan, Nii-chan, NII-CHAN, NII-CHAN, NII-CHAN, NII-CHAN, NII-CHAN…NII-CHAN …WE WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER…" She grinned. "…together…forever…and ever and ever and ever…" Suddenly, tears began to well up in her eyes again and her expression grew sad. "Nii-chan…" Her mind wanders to the time when they were still living together. Although they were abused, they were still happy being together at each other's side when they're parents weren't home. How happy they were to share a piece of bread and how happy she was when Taguro brought back a small piece of cake from the store with his little money. But now…that very brother is gone…along with Allen Swimmer, her teacher that was with her for ten years…She began to cry once more. "Nii…chan…!" The dead body didn't do anything and she continued to cry and cry. Maguro-chan gave up. She didn't want to become a famous celebrity anymore. Without her brother, there was no point anymore. "Nii-chan...Let's be together...until death..." And then everything went all shoujo like and kawaii desu as the rain miraculously cleared up and they were surrounded by a bed of roses in which they miraculously weren't pricked by the thorns and Maguro killed herself with the food of gold in hand, laying next to her messed up body which was once known as her brother

The End…phew…that was a lot…

Kagura stood there proudly as everyone stared up in shock at her.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"That…" Shinpachi started. "WAS THE MOST UNSENSABLE, STUPIDEST, MOST RANDOM PLOTLINE I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Kagura threw the nearest lamp at him and Shinpachi fell backwards with a bloody nose.

Kagura grabbed him by the collar and asked, "You say somethin', baka-megane?"

"Nope, nope, nothing, nothing at all…"

"Good, anybody else got any complaints?" She asked as she cracked her knuckles. Almost everyone quickly shook their heads in a 'no', fearing for whatever they might say could either leave them in the hospital or near death at the hands of the Yato girl.

"Good, aru," Kagura said, then smiled, "And that's my story~!"

Everyone clapped quickly as she went to sit next to Otae, everyone, besides Otae and Okita, still fearing for their lives.

"Ahem, okay," Shinpachi said as he got up and adjusted his glasses while wiping his nose from the running blood. "Next up is, mine and Anewe's manga," He said.

As the competition of the manga continues, we will witness Otae and Shinpachi's manga in the next chapter as the extreme battle of the mangas continue raging in this bloody war!

"HEY WAAAAAIIIIITTTT!" Otae screamed in her yakuza woman voice. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE OUR MANGA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?"

"A-ANEWE, CALM DOWN" Shinpachi yelled as he tried to hold his sister back from attacking the innocent authoresses.

U-umm, it's because we've been really busy lately Otae-sama and plus the chapter is already long enough, eventually the readers would start to wonder when will it end and start getting tired.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF THEY GET TIRED, I'LL FUCKIN COME AFTER THEM AT NIGHT AND MAKE'EM READ THE FREAKIN CHAPTER THE WHOLE DAMN NIGHT UNTIL THEY GET BLIND!"

PLEASE OTAE-SAMA, W-WE'RE JUST TRYING TO SAVE THE BEST FOR THE NEXT. YOU KNOW, TO LEAVE TH-THE AUDIENCE IN ANTICIPATION!Y-YEAH ANTICIPATION, THAT'S RIGHT! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT SAYING FIRST IS THE WORST, SECOND IS THE BEST, THIRD IS THE VERY WORST?!

"OI, WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS TRYING TO SAY, ARU?!" Kagura joined into the fight.

NOTHING KAGURA-SAMA, Y-YOUR MANGA ISN'T BAD, IT'S VERY INTERESTING AND GOOD ENOUGH TO MAKE IT PASS THE JUDGES, NEE NEE?

"IT BETTER BE, ARU!"

"BOTH OF YOU PLEASE CALM DOW—" Shinpachi tried to say.

Both Kagura and Otae knocked him out with the back of their fist simultaneously, "SHUT THE HELL UP, MEGANE!"

"DWAAAA!" Shinpachi screamed as he fell backwards and his bloody nose doubled and he fell unconscious.

SHINPACHI!?

"Listen up, miss authoresses," Otae said.

H-HAI?!

"My story just better be good and written in the best writing skills you guys've got, "Otae said with a menacing aura around her while cracking her knuckles. "Got me?"

H-H-H-Hai…

"Good, "She said as Otae returned to her feminine smile. " Then, everyone, see you in the next chapter!"

"Ugh…" Shinpachi groaned on the floor, nose still bleeding and forming a puddle.

Oh, what will be the fate of these characters and the authoresses in the next chapter?! Find out soon! See you in the next chapter!

* * *

**Ayane-san:**Phew. And that's the first chapter, everyone! Please Review~

**Gintoki:**Oi, I thought you guys wanted to make this into a super, long, ultra, tiresome oneshot? What the hell ever happened to that idea?!

**Ayane-san:**Ahem, to answer that, Gin-san, you who we admire as our role model, have influenced us to become the lazy bums we are today. So as it is, it is particularly your fault that we didn't make this into a super long oneshot because we caught your laziness and didn't feel like doing it.

**Gintoki:**THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY FREAKIN SENSE! DON'T YOU PUT ALL THE BLAME ON ME! YOU UNGRATEF-

- Punches, bashing and Gintoki's screams are heard in the background-

**Gintoki:**- Looks all beat up - Please Review this story written by these innocent and wonderful authoresses**.**

**Ayane-san:**Now that's a good role model ^_^

**Saaya:**We're gonna all die.


End file.
